dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Giacomo Salvadori
|550px|center]] '''Giacomo Salvadori '''is a 7th year Slytherin studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Giacomo grew up in the south of Italy, always knowing that he and his family were of the magical type, and some people weren't special as they were. Though his mother, father, and father's side of the family are all skilled at various offensive magics, Giacomo himself has never seen magic as a way for him to harm someone else physically. His parents have never understood this, and do not support the way that he practices his craft. Through art. Though Giacomo's parents do not support the way he practices magic, and the types that he practices, they do not want him to be lacking in any skill or knowledge he might need. After he did not show any signs of magic for the first 6 years of his life, Giacomo's parents feared that he would be the first squib to mar his family's name in centuries. Though Giacomo was a late bloomer, bloom he did. And most fantastically too. For his first sign of magic, Giacomo's father was stressed out about not having enough wine for the family's biannual feast day, and Giacomo toddled up to him to point at the large jugs of water that were kept in the corner. Dismissing it as a child's game, Giacomo's father, Stefan, ignored him, even shooing Giacomo away. As Giacomo left, he stopped next to the jugs of water. Usually used to wash grapes before they were pressed, they now sat, filled, awaiting duty. Giacomo suddenly stumbled backwards and abruptly sat down. Worried by this, Stefan rushed over, only to find that all of the water in the jugs had been turned into a thin, red liquid. Cautiously taking a sip, Stefan found that it was, indeed, a very fine wine, and he smiled at young Giacomo. "You may have saved us, my son." After this first sign, Giacomo continued getting stronger. As he got stronger, Giacomo found that he was talented at Transfiguration, but mainly that he wanted to help people appreciate what others did not have. In this, he found a challenge, for the senior Salvadoris did not like the idea of their eldest son practicing magic only as a means to an end. Being quite wealthy, the Salvadori family lives on a sheltered villa in northern Italy. The villa is built more like a small town, with several house-elves performing most of the day-to-day work. Growing up in this environment, Giacomo has had almost every whim catered to his wants. He can speak several languages, as his parents believe it is very important for him to be familiar in any situation he is put into. To the muggles on the outside world, his family produces fine, expensive wine. Personality Giacomo is a talented artist, one who tends to look at magic not as an art itself, but rather a means to an end. He will ultimately use any and all skills and spells he learns to further his own artistry. Though he is arrogant about his work being the best that there is in the school, he will still accept critiscims from those few that he believes are better at his craft than he (master artists, senior teachers, the such). Skills and Magical Abilities Art Giacomo practices many different forms of art through magical mediums, and it can be seen all over the castle, as well as the dormitories of Slytherin, as well as their common room. Belongings Wand Insigne Giacomo caught Insigne, a male Bearded Vulture, just outside of his family's villa in southern Italy, when he was 12. Spell List Year 1: #Anti-Cheating Spell #Bluebell Flames #Placement Charm #Flame Freezing Charm #Hover Charm #Gripping Charm #Color-Change Charm #Herbifors #Protego #Cushioning Charm Year 2: #Flame-Freezing Charm #Glacius #Hurling Hex #Obliteration Charm #Cauldron to Sieve #Serpensortia #Pluma Pondis Year 3: #Diffindo #Concealment Charm #Melofors #Impervius Charm #Sonorus #Knee Reversal Hex #Unbreakable Charm Year 4: #Flagrate #Horn Growing Hex #Extinguishing Spell #Arrow Shooting Spell #Orchideous #Lux Lucis #Ignis Graecorum Year 5: #Fianto Duri #Expecto Patronum #Declino Alica #Deletrius #Incendio Tria #Intervenite #Fountain of Wine Year 6: #Geminio #Duro #Protean Charm #Undetectable Extension Charm #Confringo #Flagrante Curse #Specialis Revelio Year 7: WIP Quick Info Category:Characters Category:NoctemV's Characters Category:Students Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Speaks Italian Category:Italian Category:Elm Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Alive Category:October Birthday Category:Insigne Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks German Category:Speaks Spanish Category:NocInactiveChar